Moving Out
by Miss Selarne
Summary: [Oneshot] Yuuri pulled the tape taut across the top of the box and pressed it down, sealing the box closed. He taped the sides as well and then set the tape roll down, resting his hand on top of the box. He let out a sigh. "Last one," he murmured to himself. He looked around the room while standing up—his now empty room.


Yuuri pulled the tape taut across the top of the box and pressed it down, sealing the box closed. He taped the sides as well and then set the tape roll down, resting his hand on top of the box. He let out a sigh. "Last one," he murmured to himself.

He looked around the room while standing up—his now empty room. All that was left was the bare furniture which wouldn't be coming with him. With some innate sense, his mother walked into the room at that moment, tearing up a little before tossing her arms around Yuuri. "Oh! I'm going to miss you, Yuuri!"

Yuuri smiled, a little sadly, and wrapped his arms around his mother. "Mother, I'll still come visit." He squeezed her tightly and weakly chuckled, "Should be more often than I did during university."

"I know, I know." She pulled back and put her hands on his arms, sizing him up. "It's just so final now."

"We're still here for a few more days! And we will visit, I promise."

His mother nodded. "You do have to. You got engaged without telling me, you better not have your wedding without your mother there!"

Yuuri blushed. "Mother!"

At that moment, Victor entered the room and said, "Okay, all my things have been shipped. How are you—Katsuki-san!"

"Vicchan," Yuuri's mother said, switching to English, "I told you to call me Hiroko. And," She grabbed his hand and pulled him close, "I was telling Yuuri, you must let me know when you decide on the wedding."

"Of course!" Victor exclaimed, giving her a quick hug. "Once we've figured it out, we'll come visit and tell you in person."

"And you can always visit, no reason needed."

"We will, mother," Yuuri said, Victor nodding in agreement.

A small chime came from down the hall. "Oh, I should go see what they want." Yuuri's mother looked out to the hall and then looked back to the two men. "Let me know if there's anything you boys want for dinner, all right?" She left the room, smiling back at Yuuri as she exited.

Victor moved closer to Yuuri, looking down at the couple of boxes in the middle of the room. "Are you all done, then?"

Yuuri looked down at the boxes as well. "Yeah. I've got everything." He looked around the room again. "It's so strange to see it empty."

"Well, I promised your mother we'd come visit." Victor put an arm around Yuuri's shoulder and pulled him into a small hug. "So, we're just moving your things. This will always be your home, Yuuri." He let go and moved towards the bed, sticking his hand underneath the mattress and rummaging about. "Let's make sure we grabbed everything."

"What are you doing?!" Yuuri shouted, with a slight hint of terror in his voice and moved to try to pull Victor's hand away. Victor held him back with his other hand. "Stop, stop, stop—"

Victor's hand returned, holding Yuuri's poster collection. "You forgot to pack these!" Victor turned to Yuuri, holding the posters high with a wide, teasing smile. "You forgot your most important possessions!"

"Victor!" Yuuri tried to pull the posters out of his hand, but Victor just held on tight and Yuuri didn't want to risk ripping any of them. "Couldn't you continue to pretend you didn't know about those?"

"But Yuuri, it's so adorable! I'm hurt you didn't pack them already." Victor started flipping through them. "Tell me, which one was your favorite?"

"Victoooooor!" Yuuri collapsed against Victor's side and slid to the floor. "Please, I don't want to talk about it. It's embarrassing!"

Victor sat on the floor next to where Yuuri was laying, still flipping through the posters. "No, really, I want to know. Which poster kept you skating?" He stopped for a moment on the image of himself and Makkachin and laughed. "Was it Makkachin?"

Yuuri gave a small snort and moved so he was sitting up and looking at the posters as well. "Yeah, Makkachin. He does a great flip when playing fetch. Really inspiring." There was a pause before he reached over and pulled out one of the images from the back. It was an image of a younger Victor, still with his long hair, just coming out of a spin. "Your first gold medal, the first time I saw you skating and realized I had to skate."

Victor looked over at Yuuri who was blushing and not meeting his eyes. "Well then we at least need to take this one," he said, setting the rest aside and starting to roll the one poster up. "Do you have any poster tubes?"

Yuuri reached over and laid his hand on top of Victor's, halting the rolling. "I don't need it. Really, Victor, I think I should leave it here."

"But—"

"I've got you."

Silence settled over the room. Yuuri was looking at their touching hands, blush deepening. Victor smiled gently and leaned over to kiss the top of Yuuri's head.

"Always." He set the poster aside and laced their fingers together, laughing a little. "I guess there's no reason to be greedy. We could give the posters to all those other poor skaters who don't get to spend all their time with me." Yuuri looked back up at Victor's face and saw when the light bulb moment happened. "Let's mail them to everyone! We should do that!" He let go of Yuuri's hands and grabbed the posters again to flip through them. "Which one do you think Yurio would like best?"

Yuuri leaned into Victor's side, laughing. "Yurio would murder you."

"It would inspire him! We need to keep him motivated to do better and better—he can't be complacent just because he won one Grand Prix."

"I think you returning to the rink will help more with that than a poster." Yuuri pushed off Victor's shoulder to stand up and reached a hand down to pull Victor up. "Come on, leave the posters. Will you help me get these last boxes shipped?"

Victor took his hand and stood, giving his hand a squeeze before letting go. "All right. Then maybe we can walk down by the beach for a bit?"

"It might snow later," Yuuri warned, grabbing two of the boxes.

Victor laughed. "I have bad news about St. Petersburg if you're worried about snow."


End file.
